


The colours suit you

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Hank x reader, Hank and Reader’s 8 year old daughter painting Hank’s nails?





	The colours suit you

Hank had gotten back from work at seven, you had just about put the food up on the table when you heard the door open and close, he then walked to the kitchen, where your eight year old daughter sat happily a hand on Sumo’s head as she kicked her feet, awaiting for her dinner. 

“I’m home!” Hank said with a deep sigh as he sat down at the table, in his chair that is next to [Y/D/N].

“Just in time because dinner is ready” you said to him with a smile on your face, putting a plate in front of him and your daughter, gently pushing Sumo’s head off the table “I have a bowl of meat for you on the counter Sumo, you don’t need to beg for it” you laughed at the gentle giant, this earned a quick wag of his tail. 

“Does anyone have any plans for the rest of the night?” Hank asked, putting some- a lot- of salt on his food, something you had frequently told him to stop doing but to no avail. You hummed in response as you put the bowl of meat down for Sumo, “[Y/D/N] planned on painting my nails while we watch a movie before she goes to bed” you said.

Hank looked over to [Y/D/N] and smiled “what colour are you going to paint her nails?” He asked her, “pink!” She answered excitedly, “oh, not just any pink” You started as you sat down at the table with them “barbie pink” you informed him, he raised a brow “barbie pink?” he asked, you responded with a nod of your head. 

“S-sure” he said, sounding unsure as he spoke, he very clearly didn’t know what you were talking about with the colour, he knew what a barbie was, but not what the colour was.

“Do you want your nails painted?” [Y/D/N] asked him curiously, Hank hummed thoughtfully “maybe, we’ll see after dinner okay?” He offered, she looked up at him, a bit of spaghetti hanging out the corner of her mouth and she was quiet for a moment “okay!” she then responded, happy with his answer. 

You let out a small laugh, more of than not Hank would give into her and let her do whatever she wants, like the last time he let her brush his hair, play with it and put it up, not that Hank seemed to mind, he was usually just really happy to spend time with her.

And you just loved it so much, the two of them doing something together was just so cute.

After dinner, Hank had taken [Y/D/N] into the living room, where he had put a movie on and she had grabbed her bottles of nail polish. You meanwhile are clearing up after the dinner, washing the dishes up, Sumo had trotted into the living room, flopping down on the floor in front of the television. 

You could hear them talking to each other quietly, a little too quietly for your liking, you were used to some kind of commotion going on, last week you had walked in on Hank and [Y/D/N] jumping from the couch to the chair- in turns of course while [Y/D/N] giggled something about lava.

“What’s happening in there?” You called out from the sink “she’s talking to me about the colours of nail polish” Hank called back, “uh-huh, likely story” you replied, a smile on your face however, as long as the two of them were having fun you didn’t mind what they were doing.

Unless it was jumping from furniture item to another, then you would more than likely be worried that one of them would get hurt.

You had finally finished washing up everything, Sumo’s bowl still on floor as he still had some meat left. You slowly turned away from the sink, drying your hands in the towel before you neatly folded it and placed it on the handle of the oven. 

Everything was quiet in the house, apart from the television which had a movie on, you walked over to the living room, leaning against the door frame, your arms crossed over you chest, smiling softly at the sight; Hank had one hand in the air letting the different coloured nail polish dry while he had his other hand on [Y/D/N]’s knee. 

On the table that had been pulled over to the couch you could see various open bottles of nail polish, she currently was painting one of his nails barbie pink. 

“What’s going on?” You asked them softly  
“You were taking too long so I volunteered to have my nails painted” Hank responded.

“Oh” you hummed out with a nod of your head, pushing yourself away from the door frame, “the colours do suit you, Hank” you replied, Hank looked over to his hand, looking thoughtful “you think so?” He asked, smiling “I do, and that pink suits you too.” You laughed as you moved to the couch, sitting on the arm carefully. 

Hank walked into the DPD the next morning, a cup of coffee in his hand, peoples eyes seemed to zone in on the fact that Hank had his nails painted different colours and that he looked really pleased with it.

“Do you have your nails painted?” Gavin asked, frowning at the older man that walked passed him. 

“Yes. And it doesn’t matter what you say to me. I am keeping them.” Hank replied as he sat down at his desk.


End file.
